


Goodnight

by Gertrude69



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reyna feels soft, tired viper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: Viper is tired. Reyna carries her to a more comfortable place than her desk.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from writing my other fanfics. In the meantime, enjoy this little skit I thought of in my head.

Reyna walked along the headquarter halls. She had just finished up a brief recon mission, and now decided to go to her own quarters and rest. Along the way, she passed by Viper's lab. The lights were still on, meaning that her favorite little _químico_ was still awake. The vampire decided to pay Viper a midnight visit. She carefully opened the door, making barely a creak, only to see a tired raven-haired woman slouched over, papers scattered all over her desk. Reyna's heart bumped as she walked closer, gently shaking the chemist's shoulder.

"Hey. You awake? You should go to bed, or else you might wake up with cramps in your back." Reyna whispered. There was no response from Viper, other than some steady breathing.

'My poor little _serpiente_ passed out too early.' Reyna thought as she looked over at the clock. It was 2:30 am. Reyna gently lifted Viper's shoulders off the desk, wrapped her arms around her back, and picked her up bridal-style. Viper's head rested on Reyna's right shoulder, her face peaceful and relaxed. Reyna couldn't fathom the situation she was currently in. If Viper was wide awake while this happened, she would never let the radiant live it down for the rest of her life. Reyna was secretly glad that an opportunity like this came up, as she walked around the corner to Sabine's living quarters. The vampire gently set Viper down on her bed, and took off her boots. 

"You'll get foot cramps if you sleep in your shoes. Plus, it's quite a nasty behavior that I don't understand how people still exhibit." Reyna said gently as she pulled the blanket over Sabine's sleeping form. 

"I would help you undress, but I'm fairly certain that you wouldn't like that." She chuckled quietly as she walked towards the exit. She took one more peak at Viper's sleeping form, her chest now beating wildly. She looked like a true sleeping beauty in Reyna's eyes.

"Goodnight Sabine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yar har har. Reyna respect the code (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌


End file.
